


Falling

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a klutz, F/F, Smut, Yes there is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: "My electricity is out for the next few days, and it's fucking December. Some asshole ran into me and my coffee spilt. Then, I slipped on ice and landed on my face." Alex grumbled, embarrassed. Maggie shook her head, her smirk growing. "Well, I'm sure you slipped gracefully, Danvers."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Supergirl and their creators.

The best way to describe National City on December third, was fucking cold. The snow was falling lightly and _everything_ was frozen.

It was six in the morning, and Alex's heat wasn't working. She was snuggled under what looked looked, and felt like, a few hundred blankets. She had finally fallen asleep after a long night of drinking.

Alex grumbled as her phone started buzzing on her nightstand. "What?" She spat into the phone, not knowing who was on the other side.

_"Yo, Danvers. You wake up on the wrong side of bed, or what?"_ Alex sat up in bed, hearing Maggie's voice chuckle on the other line.

"Oh! Sawyer; sorry. I thought you were Kara or someone." Alex rolled her eyes at herself; she was trying to impress Maggie, not be a bitch.

Maggie laughed. _"Listen, I've got a dead body if you want to come check it out?"_

Alex felt a smile smile creep onto her face. Maggie Sawyer sounded eager. "Yeah. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

_"See you in thirty, Danvers."_

Turns out, it was fifty.

Alex's heating was off because her electricity wasn't working. After a few angry phone calls to her landlord, the agent knew it wouldn't be fixed for a while.

After pulling some jeans and slipping a blazer on, _in the blasted dark,_ she shrugged on her jacket.

The agent rolled her eyes after realizing she had to go out and buy some coffee. Alex had never understood why people just don't make their own coffee. One of the many reasons she hated going coffee shops was because of the damn college students wasting their money on six dollar drinks. And then they had the audacity to complain about student loans. (Alex may, or may not have been this student in collage.)

After locking her apartment door, she made her way to get some caffeine.

The barista asked, "How would you like your coffee?"

"Black."

The barista gave her a look.

After paying for her drink, she waited in line, tapping her foot impatiently. She received her coffee and as she turned to leave, some doofus with a mullet was pushed into her. "Ouch!" Alex winced as the hot liquid spilt into her neck and chest. Her coat protected her a little, but half of her coffee was now on her.

The guy shrugged and walked away. Alex was furious. She started dabbing up the mess. Her phone started buzzing again, but she ignored it.

Realizing she was already a few minuets late, she finished cleaning up herself.

The murder scene was only a few blocks from where she was, so Alex waked. She started to see the police sirens and a big crowd of people. Alex sighed. At least she's made it without too much of a struggle.

She kept walked over, but really didn't watch where. She lost her balance on a thin sheet of ice and crumpled to the ground. She hissed when her cheek hit the ground. As she struggled to get up, Alex noticed there was a little blood dripping from her face. "What the fuck did I do to you today?" Alex muttered to the clouds. God really hated her today. (And maybe every day.)

The agent pulled out her phone and checked her face out in the black screen. There was just a small cut and the beginning of a nasty bruise. She sighed.

Alex slowly walked over to the crime scene, showing her badge to the rookie that was gaping at her appearance.

The agent's worries and troubles faded when she saw Maggie. The detective was crouched down, looking over a spot of the scene.

She smiled and walked over to Maggie. Without even turning around to face Alex, the detective knew she was there. "Danvers, you're late."

Alex coughed, thinking about her morning. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Maggie stood up and turned around, her smirk dying with one look at Alex.

"What the hell happened to you, Alex?!" Maggie's voice sounding angry and concerned.

The agent felt warm with the look Maggie was giving her. "Uh, I had a tough morning?"

Maggie shook her head and grabbed Alex's chin. "You've got burns on you neck and an ever growing bruise on your face. What happened?" Maggie asked more forcefully.

"My electricity is out for the next few days, and it's fucking December. Some asshole ran into me and my coffee spilt. Then, I slipped on ice and landed on my face." Alex grumbled, embarrassed.

Maggie shook her head, her smirk growing. "Well, I'm sure you slipped gracefully, Danvers."

Alex sighed. "So, what's up with our murder victim?"

Maggie stopped Alex from walking towards the body. "No. After the morning you've had, you should rest and take care of yourself." Her concern creeping back.

"Not a chance. Like I said, my apartment is fucking freezing."

Maggie heard her name being called; she turned to Alex. "This conversation isn't over. Give me a minute and stay put, Danvers."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever." The agent watched Maggie's hips sway back and forth. She bit her lip and let her eyes travel to the detective's legs.  _So fucking hot._

***

A minute had turned into ten. Alex noticed Maggie glancing at her, even during her conversation. She kept sending Alex looks, as if to tell her to stay put.

The agent was tired of waiting, so she stuck her hands in her pockets and walked over to a reporter to bug. Maggie sent her a glare and broke off her conversation. She briskly made her way over to Alex and shook her head as she saw the reporter swallow in fear as Alex did her classic _don't mess with me look_.

"Danvers." Maggie warned, grabbing the agents elbow. "Stop. Let's go back to your place."

"I'll just go to Kara's." Alex hummed. Feeling Maggie's hand on her was really nice.

"You can stay with me." Maggie murmured, looking down.

"I wouldn't want to-"

"Please. My place is heated and I make my own coffee." Maggie chuckled, looking back up at Alex.

The agent knew she should decline, but the look Maggie was giving her was too much.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked, pulling her in for a short hug. Alex froze; it was too much.

"Uh, would you like to go now, or-"

"Yes." The detective turned and glanced at the body. "They think it was a suicide anyways. An alien one."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first, unfortunately." Alex responded.

"I'm going to hand over my reports; meet me at my car?" The detective asked.

Alex nodded and started walking towards Maggie's cruiser. She felt her phone buzzing, so she stopped to answer it. "Danvers."

_"Alex! I've called you twice now! Why haven't you-"_

"Kara! I'm fine. I just had some, uh, troubles. I'm fine. Why? What's up?"

_"I haven't seen you since you and Maggie played pool. It's been like, a whole week. That's the longest time ever!"_ Kara actually sounded distressed.

"Kara, it's been four days. I've been busy with work. Plus, you haven't been at the DEO for the past five days. You going solo?" Alex teased.

" _Haha. I've been busy saving people from themselves, not aliens. Anyways, I have to go. Cat is back for a couple of days. I think she still believes I'm her assistant. Love you, bye!"_

"Love you." Alex replied softly and hung up.

"Danvers, you move on quick." Maggie teased, coming up behind her.

"It was Kara." Alex rolled her eyes and walked towards the car. Again, she wasn't walking slow or paying attention, and slipped. She felt her legs give out and closed her eyes for the impact.

She fell into Maggie's arms. Alex opened her eyes and was a few inches from Maggie's. She saw the few specks of snow in the detective's hair and one on her eyelash. _She's so beautiful._

Maggie smiled. "You okay?"

Alex snapped out of it and stood back up, using Maggie as a support. "Let's get out of here." Her cheeks were red, and the worst part was, she didn't know if it was embarrassment, or her lust for the detective.

***

Maggie unlocked the door, ushering Alex inside.

"Your place is beautiful."

The detective shrugged. "The view is."

Alex turned to Maggie. "Do you mind if I, uh, shower? The electricity was out, so I couldn't this morning and if I'm going to be with you I don't want to smell bad. I mean- be with you as in be here."

Maggie chuckled. "You can stop rambling, Danvers." Maggie led her to the bathroom, grabbing a towel for her.

Alex closed the door behind the detective, and stripped down. She started her shower and realized she would have to use Maggie's shampoo. _Oh great_.

***

Maggie grabbed a bottle of wine. She glanced at the clock, _10:53_.

"I guess I'll start now." She opened the cupboard and grabbed two glasses down. She made her way over to the tv and turned it on, plopping onto the couch.

She heard the bathroom door open after about fifteen minutes. "I'm in the living room, Danvers!" Maggie yelled from the couch.

"Uh, Maggie?"

The detective's eyes were glued to the tv. "What?"

"Uh..."

"What is-" Maggie's voice cracked as she turned to look at the agent.

Alex was wearing a towel, nervously running a hand through her damp hair. "My clothes are, well, coffeed, so to speak. Could I borrow some of yours please?"

Maggie swallowed heavily and cleared her throat. "Ye-yeah."

Alex smirked, growing confidence when she saw Maggie's stutter. She followed Maggie to her room, pulling her towel up to show more of her legs.

Maggie tried not to look at Alex when she handed her a pair of leggings and and old police academy t-shirt.

Alex swallowed. She grabbed the clothes and set them back down on Maggie's dresser. The detective finally looked at Alex, frowning. "Do you want different clothes or-"

Alex cut her off, steeping forward, a few inches from Maggie.

"I don't want _anything_ on." Alex whispered. She watched Maggie's eyes grow dark.

"Alex..."

"I want this if you do."

The detective smirked and brought her hands up to Alex's face. She pulled her close and connected their lips.

Alex didn't feel fireworks; she felt an explosion. It was perfect and beautiful and _Maggie_.

The detective felt her lip being bitten, and she moaned. Alex felt a pool of heat travel low, hearing her.

The agent pulled away, trying to catch her breath after it had gone on a couple minutes. Maggie rested her forehead against Alex's, panting.

"You okay?" The detective asked, grinning.

"Better than okay." Alex responded biting her own lip.

Maggie pulled her own shirt off and watched the agent's eyes grow dark.

Maggie was left in her black sports bra, with matching boy shorts underneath. "I don't want to push you if you're not ready."

Alex however, was ready. She had been out dating a couple times after Maggie had turned her down. Alex may've been a little less experienced than Maggie, but she knew enough. _Especially with all the lesbian porn Kara has been brining home to watch._

Maggie's jaw dropped when the agent let her towel fall to the floor. "Come here." Maggie commanded, taking in Alex's body. Maggie pulled Alex onto her.

"You're naughty, agent Danvers; just wearing a towel. You knew I couldn't say no." Maggie said, sucking on Alex's neck.

Alex let out a throaty moan as Maggie squeezed her breast. Her body was on fire and ached to be touched. "Please."

"Please what? Tell me." Maggie grinned against Alex's neck.

"Please, make me feel good." Alex connected their lips for the second time, letting her hands travel to Maggie's bra and attempting to pull it off.

Maggie chuckled against the agent's lips. She pulled away and quickly threw her bra off.

"Maggie; you're beautiful." Alex murmured, taking in the sight of the detective's breasts.

Maggie blushed and pushed them both onto the bed in a a more comfortable position.

Maggie pushed a thigh between Alex's, hooking her leg with her own. She slid her hand across Alex's stomach and down to her inner thigh, where she stroked the sensitive mound.

Maggie slowly ran her fingers through Alex's sensitive spot, parting the lips and feeling the wetness surround her hand. Alex let out a shaky breath and buried her face in Maggie's shoulder.

The detective gently pushed her finger in. Alex moaned as the finger slid inside her. Alex had been with a man before, but had never felt anything compared to what Maggie was letting her feel.

As Maggie added another finger, Alex scraped her nails across the detective's back, leaving angry red marks. Maggie groaned and started rubbing Alex's clit with her thumb while she picked up the pace of her fingers plunging in and out of Alex.

Maggie began to lick the hollow of Alex's throat before dragging the tip of her tongue along Alex's neck and up to her ear.

Alex groaned, "Please, Maggie. I'm going to-"

"Let go." Maggie murmured into Alex's ear.

The detective felt Alex's walls tighten and then tremble. Alex closed her eyes tightly and saw stars.

"You okay?" Maggie asked softly as Alex came back from her pleasure.

The agent smirked. "No. You don't have your shorts off."

Maggie laughed and met Alex with a long, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Smut.

Maggie slowly opened her eyes, a stupid grin making its way onto her face. She glanced to the figure sleeping next to her. Alex was softly snoring, a sound that made Maggie's heart swell.

The detective glanced at her clock; it read 12:44. It was only the middle of the day.

She sighed and began to trace patterns on Alex's arm. She scooted over and kissed Alex's shoulder, sucking softly.

"Maggie." Alex grumbled, waking up.

"Wanna go another round?" Maggie dragged her tongue across the hickey she'd just made.

"Three times isn't enough for you, _Detective_?" Alex swung over to straddle Maggie, wide awake now.

"It was three for you. I only got two." Maggie teased, knowing Alex could never back down from a competition.

The agent brought her mouth down to Maggie's ear, giving her earlobe a tug with her teeth. "Mmhm. See, I remember you groaning, hissing and _begging_ for release more than twice." Alex murmured to Maggie.

The detective felt a pool of heat rush south. She grabbed Alex's hips and flipped her over. Maggie was now straddling Alex. "You're asking for it, Danvers."

"But then it won't be even?" Alex winked and bit her lip.

The detective grabbed Alex's wrists and held them against the bed. Maggie dropped her mouth against Alex's chest, dragging her tongue lower. She swirled her tongue under Alex's navel.

Alex groaned, bucking her hips.

"Tell me what you want." Maggie's breath tickled Alex's stomach.

"Mag- please. Put your fingers inside of me." Alex moaned.

Maggie smirked. "Now look who's begging."

Alex wanted to flip Maggie over again to make things 'even', but was too lost in the feelings the detective was giving her.

"Maggie..."

The detective slid her tongue onto Alex. They moth moaned when Maggie gently pushed a finger into Alex. "You're so wet." Maggie growled, continuing to swirl her tongue around Alex's clit.

"Oh god! Fuck!" Alex groaned.

"It's not god; it's Maggie." The detective teased, stopping her ministrations.

Alex recovered quickly and pulled away. She began to kiss her lover and drag her hands up and down Maggie's back.

Maggie pulled away and smirked. "You wanna go again, Danvers? You'll owe me two."

"No, we'll be even." Alex whispered into Maggie's ear.

Alex moved together with Maggie so Maggie was on her back. The detective kissed Alex deeply, making the them both whimper in pleasure. Alex's thigh was hitting Maggie between her legs.

Alex kissed her way down Maggie's neck and didn't stop until she reached the detective's nipple and captured it with her lips making her lover gasp.

She switched sides and let her right hand stimulate Maggie's other nipple.

Alex looked up to kiss her lover's lips and saw Maggie's cheeks and neck were flushed. Her chest was heaving and her breasts were red from Alex's ministrations.

"You're _mine_." Alex whispered and pushed her lips into a fiery kiss with Maggie's.

Alex pulled away after Maggie began to thrust her hips in need. The agent began to slide her fingers across Maggie's clit, soft and then harder. Alex slowly let a finger slide into Maggie; adding another after a little time.

The detective gasped and while Alex's strokes felt amazing, she needed more.

" _Alex_ \- harder, oh fuck!" Maggie moaned out as Alex did what she was asked. Her fingers began to thrust faster in and out.

Alex then began licking and sucking on Maggie's center.

It didn't take much longer for Maggie to whimper and clench around Alex. "Alex, yes!" She yelled out as she climaxed.

Alex stopped pulled out her fingers and licked them. She then kissed Maggie's stomach before gently meeting her lips to her lover's.

Maggie moaned, tasting herself in the kiss.

"I guess we're even." Maggie laughed against Alex's lips.

The agent just shook her head, "Actually, you owe me now."

"Not in ten minuets I won't." Maggie  smirked, and pushed Alex back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Twitter-@ prettysanvers  
> it's pretty much all Sanvers so go hit that up.


End file.
